Fallen Victim
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: Andria doesn't have a very normal life. Her brother is the leader of a notorious gang and her best friend is more or less her brothers number two. She can go to a bar with no hasle but, she got into more the just drinking. She needs and escape from realiy
1. You'e Serious?

**Fallen Victim**

**Disclaimer: Any of the Death Sentence characters are not mine, just Jackson and Andria. Kay thanks!**

**Chapter One--You're Serious?**

Every night seemed to get longer, every party seemed to get crazier. But Andria wasn't going to complain, with the year she had she liked to be able to escape for a while as long as her brother and best friend weren't far away. At 17 years old she was already walking in to a bar every other night ordering what ever she wanted without having to flash a fake idea

Walking into Four Roses tonight though, she knew it'd be different. Robby didn't seem to be around tonight and he had some guy tending the bar who she had never seen before. _Fucking awesome._ She thought to herself. Her day sucked, she just wanted to kick back and relax for a few hours before her brother told her it was time to leave.

She walked up to the bar, the new guy eyeing her suspiciously. Just by the look her was giving her, she knew her bad temper would be brought out very quickly.

Walking up, she took a seat on one of the stool toward the center of the bar. The new guy walked over nodding to her. "Soda or ginger ale kid?"

Andria looked up, smirking at him. "Ha, that's a good one. But no, I start off with a double shot of Jack."

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah right, you kidding me? You're what 16, 17? I'm not getting fired for serving a minor. Sorry girlie." He poured coke in to an empty glass placing it in front of her. "Enjoy the coke."

Her jaw tightened at the word 'girlie'. "What's your name?" She glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Matt. Look, like I said I'm not serving you alcohol. Get over it. Drink your coke like a good girl and let me get back to work."

She felt her anger raising. _Is he kidding me?_ "How long have you been here?" She looked around, trying to find Robby. "And where's Robby?" Her voice more fierce.

Matt took a step back, staring at her questionably. "Just started last night. And Robby went out on a run. Wouldn't matter sweetheart, you ain't going to be drinking while I'm behind this bar."

"Sweetheart?! You're fucking kidding me right?" Andria's voice grew louder, grabbing the attention of the group sitting at the back table.

"Oh, shit." One of the guys on the end stood, seeing Andria at the bar with Matt. "Looks like Andy meet Matt, and she taking her bad day out on him." Shaking his head he made his way to the bar, coming to stand by Andria, sending a glare at Matt.

He straightened up as the man stalked up to the bar, standing behind Andria. "H-hey, Billy. Need another drink?" Matt's voice was cautions and nervous.

Andria slammed her fist down on the bar. "Fuck! You fucking kidding me?!"

"Andy, calm down." Billy whisper to her

" Do you have any fucking clue who I am?! And you _do_ know that he." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Billy. "Is _3_ years older that me, making him 20 _and_ underage!" She snapped her head to look a Billy. "I will not _fuckin_g calm down! I had a shity day in _fucking_ school and I just want a _fucking_ drink!"

Hearing the commotion coming from the front of the bar, a tall man wearing a black leather jacket walked over from the pool tables located in the back. "Would somebody mind telling me what the fuck is going on up here?" He looked over seeing Billy's hands on Andria's shoulders, glaring at him. Billy pulled his hands away, moving to stand on the opposite side of her. The intimidating man's attention was thrown back to a nervous Matt. "You wanna tell me why my fucking _sister_ is up here bitching at _you_, Matt?"

Matt's eyes went wide, the looked between the too. "Y-your s-sister?" He looked back to the tall muscular, tattooed man in front of him.

He nodded. "Yea, my sister."

"Jackson," She looked to her right, staring at her brother. "I don't know who the fuck he is but I quit bitching if I get my fucking drink." Andria turn back, glaring at Matt, who was now shaking a little.

Rolling his eyes, Jackson leaned against the bar, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Andy, look" He squeezed his eyes shut pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "Give me a fucking break tonight alright? He just fucking started, don't be fucking bitching at him for not knowing who the fuck you are just 'cause you day fucking suck or because you just feel like being a bitch."

She shoved his shoulder hard. "Fuck you, I'm a bitch!"

"Matt," Billy moved walking behind Andria. "Just give her the fucking drink, dude." He rolled his eyes as he walked back over to his table. "Fucking drama queen I swear."

"Hey! Fuck you Billy!" Andria yelled at his retreating form, seeing him laughing. "Jack ass." She said more quietly.

"Andy," Jackson clenched his jaw. "Cut the fucking shit, alright? I don't want to deal with you attitude tonight, I have Bones on my ass so my moods already not the best. You keep this shit up I send your ass home with one of the boys." She snapped her head, glaring at him. The closed his eyes again, trying to keep calm. "I'll have _Billy _take your ass home. Understand?" His face was inches away from hers, as she continued to glare at him.

"Fine." She said flatly. She turned back to Matt as Jackson walked back to his place by the pool tables with Jamie and Bodie. "Where's my drink?" There was a full shot glass sitting in front of her in seconds and gone in half that time. She motioned for another, hoping she could distract herself before she was kick out.

**TBC**

**A/N Okay, so my first Death Sentence fic. I'm currently going through this Death Sentence thing…I have no clue where it came from. I've been reading them writing this one, I started another and I have a third one which is just kind of in that ideal stage where I developing a plot and making note of things I want to happen at some point during it. So eventually there will be 3 Death Sentence fanfics up. I hope you like it, please review.**


	2. Drunken Fight

**Fallen Victim**

**Disclaimer: Jackson and Andria are mine. That's it.**

**Chapter Two--Drunken Fight**

Andria spent the night drinking, sending Matt a few glares, and having a good time with the boys. She played pool most of the time, beating everyone who had challenged her. Now it was Jackson's turn. All the solid balls were sent into the pockets Andria had pointed out. Jackson and her each took their turns, but he just couldn't get one up on her and every time he did, she would get two or three up on him.

It was his was his shot, one striped ball left, all of Andria's solids were sitting in the pockets. She had missed her shot at the 8 ball when Jamie dropped the two bottles of beer he was carrying over making her arm jerk and just barely hitting the cue ball. She had whipped around, smacking him with her cue stick.

Jackson let out a loud laugh, while Billy tried to avoid her swings as he tried to take the stick away from her. "Come on Andy! You're done and you know it!" Jackson laughed out, grinning up at her as she glared at him.

"You fucking planned this, you sore loser! I fucking had you!" She yelled from across the table, her words slurring together slightly, still struggling with Billy.

Jackson laughed again. "You think I had something to do with that? Oh on baby sister, _I _don't cheat." He said, bending down taking his position. "Now, watch big brother and learn how this game is really played." He smirked at her angry face, then glared at Billy who's arms were wrapped around her waist. He clenched his jaw, gripping the cue stick tightly, turning his knuckles white. He hit his striped ball sending it sailing into the corner pocket.

"Oh lucky shot!" Andria yelled laughing, leaning back against Billy who smiled shaking his head, still holding on to her.

Jackson clenched his jaw so tightly that his teeth hurt. He straightened up, staring at Billy as he moved around the table for his next shot. Billy's hands dropped from Andria's waist and moved to his pockets, moving to take a step back but couldn't once he realized Andria was leaning on him. Jackson took his shot, hitting the cue ball too hard and not aiming his shot sending the white ball into the center pocket. "Fuck!"

"Ha! Told ya Jackie!" Andria skipped by him, patting his shoulder.

He continued to glare at Billy out of the corner of his eye, making him back up a few steps. Jackson through his attention back to his drunken sister as she leaned over the table. "Hey, what'd I say about that Jackie shit Andria."

She looked up totally unaware of her brothers frustrated look. "Whatever." She closed her eyes tight, shaking her head to get rid of the slight dizziness. Opening them again, she took a breath, smiling wide as she looked up at Jackson. "Remember, I get your car for a week."

Jackson placed both hands on the table, leaning down. "You're too drunk," He smirked at her. "You're never going to-" -**CLUNK**- "Get it. Fuck me! You fucking cheated!"

Andria place her cue stick on the cent of the table, a huge grin on her face. "I didn't cheat, you just suck at pool."

The rest of the gang laughed while Jackson gave her a hard stare. Smiling she walked up to him, reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out his cigarettes. She tapped one out, putting it in her mouth, he grabbed her elbow firmly whispering in her ear. "What the fuck is going on between you and Billy?"

She pulled back to look at him with one eyebrow raised in confusion. "What are you talking about Jack?"

He let out a soft growl, from his throat. "I'm not an idiot Andria. I see him with his hands around you and the way you two are with each other. You still fucking 16 for Christ sake Andy, he's almost 21!" His voice started to raise, but wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear but her.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" Andria yelled, yanking her arm away from him. The anger on his face grew as did her voice. "I've know him for how many year? Now all of a sudden there's something going on?! Nothing has change between us! You're just reading to much into it like you have everything in the last year!" She turned to the bar to get another drink, but turn on her heel storming right up to him. "And I'm 17 on Friday and he _just_ turned 21!"

Jackson's face grew red, the guys around them glanced at Billy knowing now who the two were talking about. "God damn it Andy! Fuck!"

"Listen," She poke his chest with her index finger. "You are too fucking paranoid! Billy is like my best friend and you trust him more than anyone! Especially with me, you need to stop treating him like that! You're freaking out over nothing! Knock it off!"

Jackson's neck started to get red, he wasn't sure it was because the way she was talking to him or the fact that she was completely right. He didn't know which pissed him off more. He knew there was something between the two, at least something was starting. He wasn't stupid. She had had a rough year, all Jackson wanted to do was keep her safe, and somehow it meant keeping all other men away from her even Billy. She had been recently released from the hospital after being there for around six months. Jackson had admitted her himself after he and Billy found her on her bedroom floor with a knife clenched in her right hand, lying in a pool of what they could only assume was her own blood. He and Billy had been really protective over her since she'd been out. That was the first clue that lead Jackson to believe something had started with the two of them.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, he hated the way she acted and the gust she got when she drank like this. Why he even let her into the bar in the first place, he didn't know. "Fine," He said, his teeth still clenched together. "Billy," He straightened him self up. "Take her drunk ass home!" Billy nodded, stepping forward.

"What the fuck Jackson! I'm not done yet!" She screamed, as Billy stepped up next to Jackson.

Jackson bent down looking into her eyes. "Well I say you are. Billy, now!"

Billy put his hands on her upper arm. "Come on Andy."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and moved toward her brother who was walking away. "Fuck you I done! You are not dad Jackson!" She lunged at him but was caught around the waist by Billy, he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to the door. "God damn it! Fucking let me go!"

Jackson turned, taking a step back as his sister came fly at his face only to laugh, seeing Billy grab her waist tightly and drag her to the door. "You're lucky I'm not dad, 'cause I guarantee if I was Billy'd be six feet under!"

**TBC**

**A/N: I how you're liking the story so far. I think to me it might seem a little confusing but everything gets cleared up in the next two chapters. I can't reveal everything, I want a little mystery in it. So um, please read and review, I have yet to have any reviews on this one so I don't know if I doing any good with it. Thanks!**

**~Jenna**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Fallen Victim**

**Disclaimer: Jackson and Andria are mine. That's it.**

**Chapter Three-- The Truth Comes Out**

Billy dragged Andria out of the Four Roses and Jackson stormed off to the back room, slamming the door behind him. He was starting to have a hard time holding in his anger toward his sister. She was drinking more and more, when she drink she becomes almost impossible to control. Jackson also got the feel that there was more to her behavior tonight then alcohol.

He didn't really want to send her home with Billy, but he could take her attitude anymore and he knew Billy could handle her. Once she was physically remove from what ever situation she would get herself involved in she would relax and wind down a bit, becoming easier to handle. Jackson hated what Andria had become; the drinking, she picked up smoking, and the possibility of drugs. She had a strange look in her eyes when she had entered the bar earlier and snapped at Matt, she would usually hang out with any of the new bartenders before joining her brother and Billy at their table. At the very least it look like what ever she was doing she wasn't too hooked yet or too heavy into whatever it was she'd been doing. Jackson knew his sister better than anyone, he was pretty sure she was getting into something and it pissed him off.

There was one thing he told her not to do, just one thing. He didn't think it was that hard to listen when he told her "No drugs" but it looked like he wasn't speaking loud enough. And there was also the little question of where she was buying from, not from one of his guys they'd know better then to sell to her or any of her friends. Which meant that either she was going over to enemy territory or getting it from kids at school. Which ever it was he didn't like, you never know exactly what you're getting from someone.

She was being reckless, getting into more trouble in school than she usually would. Andria was sitting in detention almost everyday, being force to serve double time some days much like today. Her doctor told him she wouldn't be the same and she might act out, thing was what they considered acting out was her normal behavior. He had been afraid of what she'd start doing to act out. He started to think the Andria wasn't going to stop with just taking something every now and then. He had to try and stop it. Soon.

----------

Billy had trouble with Andria the whole way to his car, which was on the other side of the street and down several spaces.

"Fuck Billy! Let go of me!" She jerk her head back, hitting his lip making him let out a grunt.

"Fuck Andy! Knock it off!"

She wiggled and squirmed, only making his grip on her tighter. He moved to the side of his car, when they were close enough she kicked out her feet pushing back on the front fender of his black mustang.

"Damn it Andy! Stop it!"

Billy swung her around putting his back to the car, then side stepped to the driver side door, opening it with his letf hand gripping her tightly with his right.

"Billy! Let me go back in there! I'm tired of this shit! Now you can't even fucking touch me without him thinking we're sleeping together! And then he fucking tells _you_ to take me home! What the fuck is the shit?!"

Billy clenched his jaw, shoving her inside the car through the driver side door. "Damn it Andy, Just fucking stop! You are drunk! You're not going back in there!" He got behind the wheel, slamming his door. Andria sat, glaring at him. "You're always drunk or high. And you better fucking cut that shit out before he finds outs, if her hasn't already. And to top it all off, you're starting to fucking shoot the shit into you arms!"

Andria narrow her eyes at him. "I'm not _shooting _anything!"

He turned in his seat, staring at her furiously. "Don't even fucking _try_ lying to me! You were high when you walked in tonight! I've seen the fucking track marks and I've noticed you're always covering up your arms some how!"

Andria clenched her jaw tighter. "You don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about Billy!" She felt her eye start to burn with tears. Billy's nostrils flared, he reached over grapping her right wrist pulling her sleeve up forcefully. She jerked her arms back, trying to get out of his grasp. "What the fuck!?"

"Look!" He jerked on her arms, pointing a the marks on her skin. "How the hell did these get there, huh? Fuck Andy! You're killing yourself, you know that?!"

Andria looked down at her arm, there were a few marks still red and fresh from earlier that day. She looked back up to Billy, her tears falling down her cheeks. She never looked at her arm, she didn't want to she already knew what it looked liked after seeing Heco's arms plenty of times though hers was nearly as bad as his. But now Billy made her look at something she wouldn't, his voice was angry but also scared, hurt, and worried.

Looking back at Andria, Billy thought it was almost as if she was really seeing that there was something wrong. She looked broken. Billy's eyes softened when he was the tears rolling down her cheeks, he moved his hands to the side of her face. "You have to stop." His voice was now calm, no longer furious. It was soft and concerned. "You've seen what this shit does to people. If Jax knew, it'd kill him. His already seen your-"

"Billy don't, please." She lowered her eyes as the tears fell. She spoke with a quiet, shaking voice that cracked a little.

Billy sighed, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "He's already seen your mom die with a needle in her arm."

Andria's teary eyes moved to Billy's worried ones. "I know." She said softly, looking down to her arms again running her fingers along the marks that were there because of her. _**No. **_She thought. _**Because of that son of a bitch.**_

Billy leaned forward, putting his forehead to hers. "If you know then why? Why are you doning this to yourself Andria?"

She broke down when she heard the question, sobbing into his neck. Billy wrapped his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back. "I just want it to all go away! Billy, I see him everyday!" Andria's arms were around Billy's back, her hands clutching his jacket.

"Who, Andy?" He ask her, but Billy knew who. She needed to say it though, her doctor told Jackson and him the if they had an opening to try and coax the ordeal out of her. She need to accept what happened, speak to someone before she could really move on from it.

She took slow, steady breaths calming herself. She sniffed, glancing up at Billy. "Lucas, I can barely sleep. With drinking or the drugs the whole mess kind of just fades away, for a little while at least."

Billy shook his head lightly. "No Andy, that's not how you deal with this. You have to face it." He felt her head shaking. "God damn it Andy, it's never going to go away and can't go off and get drunk or high thinking that'll help."

She herself off him, giving him glare. "Billy, I was raped! A gun was held to my head as my clothes were ripped off me!" Billy's jaw tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut. He hated hearing what happened, it made his anger rise all over again. "I'm scared to be alone!" He snapped his eyes open, staring at Andria confused. This was the first he was hearing about her fear. Her voice had been angry but when she spoke again she it was quieter. "I didn't want to say anything, Jax worries about me enough already." Her voice was sad. "Billy, for the first time in my life I afraid to be alone but I'm even more afraid to around anyone at all unless you or Jackson are there. I'm always paranoid. It's like everyone is staring at me thinking about how stupid I was, letting myself get corner and letting my guard down for even a minute. Don't tell me it's the drugs because I was feeling this before I stared anything."

"Andy, you're not stupid. He-" Billy had trouble talking about the whole situation, it took him a second to continue. "What he did to you, it doesn't make you stupid, you understand me? He had a gun, he over powered you." Billy brushed her long dark bangs out of her eyes. "Look, I'll talk to Jax. Make sure one of us is with you all the time. You think you can handle school alone?"

Andria nodded her head. "School's not really to much of a problem. There really no place to be cornered but the bathrooms which I don't use because they are disgusting." She smiled at him lightly.

Billy gave her a small smirk. "Okay. So me or Jax will drop you off and pick you up and you'll hang with one of us. Now," Billy slid back behind the wheel. "Let's get you home, I promise I'll stay until Jax gets home. Okay?"

Andria nodded her head again, sliding over right next to him resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes slowly falling shut. "Home sounds good right now."

Billy put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as he started the car. He pulled out of his spot and made is way to Andria and Jackson's apartment.

**TBC**

**A/N: It took me a while but I finally updated this story. There's no reason for not updating other than laziness. Right now I have six chapter written out and have started the seventh, I just have to get them typed up on my computer. I guess another reason for not updating would be the lack of reviews. No reviews makes it seem like no one is reading this story which doesn't really give me much of a reason to update often. **

**ANYWAY**

**I made Billy kind of a softy but really only toward Andy, makes me smile to have him as not such a hard ass.**

**I have been mentioning this in all the new updates, I have visuals for my characters. I have chosen Milo Ventimiglia, who is from Gilmore Girls, Heroes, and Pathology(good movie), as Jackson. Jackson's car is a 1969 red and black Mustang Mach 1. And for Andria I choose Katie Cassidy, who played Ruby in season three of Supernatural, only with dark brown hair rather then her blonde hair. Pictures are in my profile.**

**Enjoy the new addition to my first Death Sentence fan fiction. Read and review please if you wouldn't mind.**

**~Jenna**


End file.
